1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for performing a cooperative function and a device using the same, and more particularly, to a method for allowing a plurality of devices to perform a single cooperative function together, and a device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of various digital devices, the number of digital devices that a single user possesses has increased significantly.
These various digital devices have provided increased convenience, and continue to become more sophisticated by incorporating multi-functions.
The user, however, still pursues digital devices having more advanced and sophisticated functions.
However, a digital device is limited in the number of functions it can perform on its own. Therefore, a method for converging and combining each device owned by the user is required to create a new function which can be performed by a plurality of digital devices.